Lições de vida
by Hamiko01
Summary: ... Com professores que seria melhor não ter. Lee sensei e Gaara sama, depois Itachi e Tobi e pra terminar... Orochimaru! [Contem yaoi implícito]
1. Aula de sexologia com Lee sensei

**Aconselhável para quem leu os Seguidores**

**Totalmente desaconselhável aos menores de 18 anos... Tá, 16... Ok, ok, 14... Tá, até 12 pode... Ta bom, mas menos de dez tá terminantemente PROIBIDO!!! **

**Ah, sim. Naruto não me pertence, mas os PO's sim :P**

* * *

**Aula de sexologia com Lee-sensei!!**

-

**Plaft!**

Uma vara tateou o quadro negro espalhando um pouco de giz. Na frente do quadro estava o sensei de vinte e um anos com cabelo cuia e marcantes sobrancelhas grossas. Ao seu lado Gaara permanecia sentado na sua pose de "Kazekage acima de todos", e à sua frente os três pupilos.

Não conhecem os pupilos de Lee?

Touya Rei - Cabelos púrpuros amarrados num rabo de cavalo e uma franja dividida ao meio.

Itosu Anko - Sobrinho de Anko. Cabelos negros e olhos verde-vivo.

Yuki Ascot - O mais alto do trio. Possui cabelos castanhos, curtos, e olhos azuis.

O passatempo de Lee-sensei? Torturá-los com não menos de 80 voltas em torno de alguma coisa bem grande a cada duas horas. ú.ù

Mas hoje ele decidiu fazer algo pior. Tinha desenhado o sistema reprodutor masculino e o feminino no quadro. ¬¬

Lee: Atenção, soldados! Agora teremos uma importante aula para a vida ninja de um shinobi!

Genais: ô.ó

Lee: Como os três já têm idade suficiente para fazer um bebê...

Rei: Mas eu só tenho onze anos. o.õ

Lee: As mocinhas estão se formando cedo hoje em dia, então vou ensinar a vocês tudo o que devem saber sobre sexo!** - Sorriso colgate.**

Genais: O.O

Gaara: Isso não vai prestar. Eu tô sentindo. ¬¬

Lee: Muito bem, podem fazer as perguntas :)

**- Silêncio -**

Lee: Tudo bem, estou esperando :D

**Os pupilos se entreolharam.**

Anko: Tem certeza que isso é um trinamento ninja, Lee-sensei?

Lee: Claro! É minha responsabilidade tirar todas as dúvidas sobre um tema tão importante! n.n

Gaara: E o que EU estou fazendo aqui? ò.o

Lee: Me ajudando, Gaara-kun! n.n

Gaara: ¬¬

**Rei levantou a mão.**

Lee: Sim :)

Rei: É verdade que a primeira vez dói?

Lee: Não sei, não sou mulher Oo

**Gaara bateu na própria testa.**

Lee: Mas... Mas a mulher tem uma membrana chamada hímen! **- Desenha -** E na sua primeira relação sexual o piu-piu do homem rasga essa membrana.

(Gaara) _"Piu-piu"_ Ò.ó

Lee: Aí começa a sangrar e talvez doa muito sim. Pensando bem deve doer pra caramba.

Rei: OO

Anko: Se dói por que as mulheres fazem? o.ó

Lee: Ahn? Ah...

Gaara: Pensa por esse ângulo, garoto. Deve ser bom de algum jeito porque senão ninguém faria. É como tomar limonada. É azedo, mas você gosta.

Anko: Mas eu não gosto de limonada. ó.ò

Gaara: Gosta de chocolate amargo? ¬¬

Anko: Ahn... Sim? o.õ

Gaara: É a mesma explicação. ù.ú

**Rei levantou a mão.**

Gaara: Quié? û.û

Rei: Se a mulher tiver grávida os dois podem fazer sexo?

Gaara: Não é aconselhavel.

Rei: Por que?

Gaara: O piu-piu pode acertar o pobre do bebê e ele vai ficar traumatizado. ¬¬

Lee: Dessa eu não sabia. O.ó

**Ascot levantou a mão.**

Gaara: Fala.

Ascot: Sasuke-san fez _aquilo_ com Karin-san para ter Taichi-kun, não foi? ô.ô

Gaara: Chegou a essa conclusão sozinho? ¬¬

Ascot: Então por que um dia eu vi ele beijando Naruto-sama? Oo

Gaara: Porque ele é _gay._

Rei e Anko: OO!!!

Ascot: Mas então por que ele fez _aquilo _com Karin-san? °O°

Gaara: Porque Naruto não pode engravidar.

Gaara) "_Que pergunta mais imbecil" ¬¬_

---

**Na barraca de ramen...**

Sasuke: ATCHIM!

Sai: Você tá doente, Sasuke-kun? ô.ô

Sasuke: Não, eu só... Hei! **- Vendo Sai pegar a tigela para dar de comer na sua boca.**

Sai: Abra bem a bocaaaaa... n.n

Naruto: ÒÓ! **- Abraçando Sasuke.**

Sai: OO

Sasuke: Eu já falei pra tocar fogo nesses livros, mas ninguém me escuta. ù.ú

---

Lee: Gaara-sama, cadê sua psicologia? Eles têm apenas 11 anos. É melhor deixar eu responder as perguntas. ò.ó

**O Kazekage apenas encolheu os ombros desinteressado.**

**Anko levantou a mão.**

Lee: Sim?

Anko: É verdade que fazer... **- Olha envergonhado para os lados -** _Aquilo_ deixa a mão peluda?

Lee: °O°...!!!! **- Olha pra própria mão.**

Gaara: Lee, ele tá falando de masturbação. Ù.Ú

Lee: Aaaaaah... Não! Não! É só boato! 8P

**Rei levantou a mão.**

Lee: Bom ver que estão se interessando :D

Rei: O que é sodomia?

Lee: Você não sabe?

Gaara: LEE! Ò.Ó

Rei: Não. ô.ó

Gaara: E nem vai ouvir falar até completarem vinte e oito... Não! _Trinta_ anos! Ò.Ó **- Tapando a boca de Lee.**

Lee: Mas Gaara-sama...

Gaara: Lee, você é o sensei deles, eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, Naruto vai ficar puto e Sasuke vai matar você. ¬¬

Lee: Okay! Vamos pular essa pergunta! Ü

Genais: O.ó

**Mais uma vez Rei.**

Rei: É pecado fazer_ aquilo_ antes do casamento?

Gaara: Se for o inferno vai lotar. ú.ù

Rei: ô.ô

**Ascot levantou a mão.**

Gaara: Ainda não acabaram as dúvidas? o.ó

Lee: Sim? Isso é tão bom, né, Gaara-kun! n.n

Anko: O que é suruba?

Lee: O.O

Anko: ô.ô

Lee: Quer um pãozinho, Anko-kun? XD

Anko: O.ó

Gaara: É quando todo mundo transa com todo mundo. û.û

Genais: ÔoÔ...!!!!

Lee: Dá pra explicar de uma forma mais poética? Ò.O

Genais: E você vê poesia nisso? O.ó

Anko: Então é isso que Gai-sensei quis dizer com aproveitar o espírito da juventude? oO

Lee: OO!

Gaara: É uma boa pergunta. o.ô

Ascot: Gai-sensei pregava a suruba? ò.ô

POF

Lee: X.X **- Desmaia.**

Gaara: Lee! °O°

---

Gai: Muito bem, Kakashi, meu rival! Quem piscar primeiro perde! AAAAAATCHIIIIIIIIM!

Kakashi: Uia! Ganhei! n.n

---

Lee: Bom, agora que eu me recuperei, tenho certeza que não se refere a isso o discurso de Gai-sensei. ù.ú

Genais e Gaara: ¬¬

Lee: Próxima pergunta?

**Ascot levantou a mão.**

Lee: Pode falar.

Ascot: Hinata-san e Neji-san são primos. Se transarem podem ter um filho defeituoso?

Lee: A probabilidade é grande. Esse filho pode nascer com problemas de formação ou...

Gaara: Com um _byukugan _mais poderoso que os dois juntos. ô.ô

Lee: OO

Rei: Qual a probabilidade dele nascer defeituoso? o.ó

Lee: A mesma de você pegar uma maçã envenenada no meio de três boas. Eu acho n.n

Gaara: É muita coragem. ¬¬

**Anko levantou a mão.**

Gaara: Leee, eu já to cansado ú.ù **- Fazendo manha**

Lee: São jovens interessados. Pode perguntar, Anko-kun.

Anko: O sexo oral é o melhor como dizem?

Lee: Há controvérsias. XD

**Rei levantou a mão.**

Gaara: Afff... Eles não param de perguntar. **- Se levantou.**

Lee: Sim, Re... Gaara-kun? Aonde você vai?

Gaara: Eu to cansado. Preciso de um banho quente, uma massagem e alguns doces pra relaxar.

Lee: Banho quente, massagem e doces? °¬°

Gaara: É. Tchau. **- Saiu do local.**

Lee: °¬°

Rei: Aaaah, Gaara-sama foi embora. ó.ò

Anko: Que pena. Eu queria perguntar mais coisas pra ele.

Ascot: Qual era a sua pergunta, Rei-chan?

Rei: Ía perguntar se algum deles tinha uma fantasia sexual. Tem, Lee-sensei?

**Ao olharem para frente Lee havia sumido.**

Rei: Lee-sensei? ô.ó

Lee: GAARA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! ESPERA POR MIIIIIIIIIIM!!!

Genais: OO **- Gota.**

**-**

**Fim da aula! XD**

* * *

**Pronto!!! **

**Feh-chan pediu aulas de sexologia com Lee e Gaara para os adoráveis pupilos do Lee e aqui está, então esse capítulo é mérito dela. **

**Só espero que tenha chegado ao nível de suas expectativas, Feh!**

**É claro que terão outras vítimas. n.n Hehehehehe!!!**

**Ah, sim, reviews!!!**


	2. A sementinha

**A sementinha**

-

**POU! De repente um barulho se ouviu do quarto de Naruto. Taichi, um garotinho de quatro-cinco anos correu e se deparou com uma fumacinha perto da cama.**

**Não sabem quem é Taichi?**

**O primeiro Uchiha disposto a salvar a geração. Cabelos escuros, curtos, rebeldes, olhos negros e inocentes, carinha fofa e acostumado a fazer biquinhos toda a hora.**

**Filho de Sasuke.**

Taichi: Quem é que tá aí? ô.ô

Itachi: EU! **- Apareceu do nada**

Taichi: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Saiu correndo.**

Itachi: Peraí! Perái! Ow, moleque! PÁRA DE CORRER!

**Pegou o menino pela camisa e o colocou em cima da cama.**

Itachi: Agora ou você fica quieto ou eu coloco você no forno! ò.ó

Taichi: OO

Obito: Essa é sua psicologia, Itachi-kun?

Itachi: Ele tá quieto, não tá? X)

Taichi: ô.ó

Itachi: Taichi-kun, eu sou... O SEU TIO!

Taichi: Oooooh! ô.ô

Itachi: E como um titio responsável vou ensinar a você tudo o que precisa para repovoar o clã... Já que o seu pai não parece nem um pouco disposto a fazer outro que nem você.

Taichi: Oba! Vai me ensinar tudo?

Itachi: Siiiim!** - Desenha -** Isso é um ser vivo. Os homens e as mulheres são seres vivos. Os seres vivos nascem, se alimentam, crescem, se reproduzem e morrem. Você é um ser vivo, então você nasceu, você come, pode ter filhos e um dia vai morrer... E vamos torcer pra que esse dia seja depois de você reconstruir o clã, né? XD

Taichi: o.o

Itachi: E eu vou ver se dou uma forcinha, claro. Com quatro Uchihaszinhos talvez.

Taichi: Como eu faço pra ter filhos? **- Olhinhos brilhando.**

Itachi: Ahn? Ah... Bem... É... Taichi-kun, você sabe como você nasceu? n.n

Taichi: _Hai_! Naruto-sama disse que _oto-san_ colocou uma sementinha na barriga de _oka-san._

Obito: Que legal! Adoro essa explicação! É melhor que a da cegonha :)

Taichi: Que cegonha? ô.ó

Itachi: Deixa pra lá. Eu vou explicar COMO o seu pai colocou a sementinha na barriga da sua mãe.

Taichi: Sim!

Itachi: Primeiro eles tiram a roupa. XD

Taichi: O///O

**PAU! - Pedala no Itachi.**

Itachi: Ai, tio!

Obito: Ele só tem quatro anos, ô cabeção! E EU NÃO SOU SEU TIO!

Itachi: Olha a violência. E é cinco anos. ò.ó

Obito: Não. Quatro... Ah, deixa que eu explico.** - Olha para Taichi.**

Taichi: ô.ô

Obito: Ooooooxi! Que coisa cute! XD Tem certeza que é filho daquela louca?

Taichi: _Oka-san_ é louca?

Itachi: Num confunde a cabeça do moleque. Bem, eles tiram a roup...

Obito: Deixa que eu explico, Itachi! **- Pega a vara e tateia o quadro. -** Bem, Taichi-kun... **- Pega o apagador.**

Itachi: Pow! Meu desenho! Ó.Ò

Obito: Isso é um passarinho e isso um ninho. O passarinho voa e entra no ninho. Lá ele fica quentinho e bota os ovinhos. É assim que você vai colocar a sementinha :)

Taichi: Heim?

Itachi: Tio... Nem eu entendi essa. ô.ó?

Taichi: O pássaro é a cegonha?

Obito: Que que tem a cegonha?

Itachi: Aff... Deixa eu explicar. Olha, Taichi-kun, você tem um piu-piu, não tem?

Taichi: Sim.

Itachi: Pois é. As meninas não tem isso. Elas tem uma... Ahn... Bem... Uma cocotinha. u///u

Obito: Uma o quê!? Ò.ó

Itachi: Eu não vou repetir, tá legal? Ele entendeu. ¬¬ **- Desenha. -** O da mulher é... Bem, não é como o do homem, que tem essa pontinha.

Taichi: Por que?

Itachi: Ahn... Porque... Bem, vamos usar esse exemplo **- Apaga e desenha. -** Isso é uma chave e isso uma fechadura. Essa chave vai entrar na fechadura. É assim que você vai colocar a sementinha em uma garota. n.n

Taichi: E onde a cegonha entra?

Itachi: Esquece a cegonha! Entendeu ou não?

Taichi: Entendi!

Itachi: Legal!

Taichi: Os bebês vêm de dentro de um armário :3

**POF! - Capota**

Itachi: X.X **- Gota**

Obito: Pow, cara... Isso tá difícil. o.o?

Itachi: Eu acho que essa inteligência não foi herdada do Sasuke. ¬¬

(Itachi) _"Tem certeza que não é filho do Naruto?"_ ô.o

Obito: Bem, agora deixe um mestre explicar. **- Apaga e desenha.** - Taichi-kun, pra você ter filhos você tem que beijar uma garota.

Taichi: A semente se coloca pela boca? ô.ô

Obito: Ahn... Não, mas... ô.o

Taichi: Se for pela boca então meus pais só se beijaram uma vez?

Obito: Eu acho que nem isso, mas...

Taichi: E se é pela boca, por que Temari-san só tem uma filha?

Itachi: PÁRA DE PERGUNTAR, MOLEQUE!

Taichi: OO

Itachi: Legal. Eu assusto criancinhas! 8D

Obito: Eu respondo, Taichi-kun. Ahn... Quando um casal se gosta eles se beijam.

Taichi: Mas meu pai gosta de Naruto-sama. -.-

Obito: ¬¬ É. Eu sei. Mas ele TINHA que reconstruir o clã então ele teve que beijar a sua mãe.

Taichi: Então a semente se coloca pela boca?

Obito: Não!

Taichi: Então por onde a gente coloca? ò.ó

Obito: Ahn...

Itachi: Pela cocotinha! A cocotinha! 8D

Obito: PÁRA de ficar gritando isso, caceta! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Você tá enrolando o garoto! ò.ó

Taichi: A semente se coloca lá? ô///ô

Itachi e Óbito: Sim! Siiiiiiim!

Taichi: É por isso que eles tiram a roupa?

Itachi: Isso!

Taichi: E por que a garota não tira só a parte de baixo? ô.ó

Itachi e Óbito:...!

Obito: Esse moleque é inteligente. o.ô

Itachi: Olha, garoto. Na hora você coloca como achar melhor. Mais alguma pergunta?

Taichi: Sim! Posso tentar colocar a semente em alguém agora? Posso? Posso?

Itachi e Obito: °O°...!!!!!!

Itachi: O Sasuke vai querer me matar de novo, eu tô sentindo. OO

Obito: Claro que não! Isso seria pedogênese! ò.ó

Taichi: Pedo o quê!?

Itachi: Que palavra é essa? o.ô?

Obito: Não interessa. Taichi, você só pode VER o ninho e TENTAR colocar uma sementinha quando for adulto, entendeu?

Itachi: Pedogênese... Palavra nova... Mas o que peido tem haver com reprodução?

Taichi: Que ninho eu tenho que ver? O da cegonha?

Itachi: Não! A cocotinha!

Obito: Pára de usar esse termo! O moleque vai sair falando essa palavra por aí e o Naruto vai fazer Konoha perseguir a gente!

Itachi: Esqueci desse detalhe. -.-

Obito: Calma. Eu tenho um jeito de explicar. Ahn... Taichi-kun, você já viu alguém trocando a frauda da filha do preguiç... Digo, do Shikamaru?

Taichi: Sim!

Obito: Pois é._ Aquilo_ é o ninho. É por isso que seu pai teve que... Ahn... Beijar sua mãe. Porque Naruto é um homem e não tem ninho.

Taichi: E o que o beijo tem haver com a sementinha? ô.o

Obito: É que as vezes eles se beijam.

Taichi: Então eu tenho que beijar primeiro pra depois colocar a semente? ò.o

Itachi: Me pergunto se o Sasuke chegou a fazer isso. ¬¬

Obito: Sim. Você como um cavalheiro tem que beijar a garota antes de colocar a sementinha. SÓ QUANDO FOR ADULTO, ENTENDEU?

Taichi: Sim. OO

Obito: Que bunitim! Ele entendeu! n.n

Taichi: Mas como eu coloco a sementinha?

Obito: Ahn... û///û

Itachi: Taichi-kun... Você sabe pra que serve o piu-piu?

Taichi: Pra fazer xixi?

Itachi: É mesmo. As vezes eu esqueço que ele também serve pra isso. ô.ô

**De repente se houve um click.**

Sasuke: Taichi, cheguei.

Taichi: _Oto-san!_ **- Sorriu**

Obito e Itachi: OO

**Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto, junto com Naruto, e ao ver o irmão o fuzilou com o olhar.**

Sasuke: ITACHI!

Naruto: O que estão fazendo na minha casa?

Taichi: Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! **- Correu e abraçou as pernas do loiro. -** Itachi-san disse que a gente coloca a sementinha pela cocotinha, mas como a gente faz isso, heim? Heim?

Naruto: O///O...!!!!

Sasuke: AGORA VOCÊ MORRE!!!

Itachi: AAAAAAAA!!!! °O° **- Começa a correr e pular por cima da cama.**

Sasuke: VOLTA AQUI, DESGRAÇADO!!!

Itachi: TIUÔÔÔÔ!!!

Sasuke: O TITIO NÃO VAI AJUDAR VOCÊ!

Obito: EU NÃO SOU O TIO DE VOCÊS!!!

Taichi: É meu tio também? É? É?

Obito: Não! Ò.Ó

Naruto: Não acredito que vocês invadem a minha casa pra isso? ò.ó

Itachi: TIUÔÔ, O SASUKE-BAKA QUER ME MATAAAAAAR!

Taichi: Naruto-sama, eu vou colocar a sementinha. n.n **- Se levanta.**

Todos: NÃO!!!!!

Taichi: OO

Naruto: O que o Itachi andou ensinando?

Obito: Eu disse que você só podia colocar a sementinha quando fosse adulto! ADULTO!

Naruto: ENTÃO VOCÊ TAMBEM AJUDOU? Ò.Ó

Obito: 8D...!

Itachi: Estávamos só esclarecendo a verdade para ele! **- Empurrando Sasuke com o pé e com as mãos enquanto o Uchiha o agarrava pelas vestes.**

Taichi: Mentira! Ninguém me disse como se coloca a sementinha! E EU quero colocar uma sementinha pra reconstruir o clã! Eu quero! T.T

Naruto: É melhor você e a Karin repetirem que ele tem que reconstruir o clã com menos frequência, Sasuke. -.-'

Sasuke: Taichi, você só pode reconstruir o clã quando for adulto.

Taichi: Mas eu quero reconstruir agora. ó.ò

Sasuke: Você quer ter filhos?

Taichi: Sim!

Sasuke: Então vou te colocar pra cuidar da filha do Shikamaru e da Temari. Sozinho.

Taichi: Sozinho? O.O

Sasuke: Sim. E não pode deixar Sora chorar.

Taichi: Mas ela chora muito. -.-

Sasuke: Mas um adulto sabe como lidar com isso. û.û

Naruto: E você precisa se tornar um ninja pra ganhar dinheiro e poder comprar as coisas pro seus filhos. Seu biscoito é mais caro que meu ramen. ¬¬

Itachi: Agora lembrei por que ainda não fiz quatro Uchihaszinhos. O.O

Taichi: Ta bem... ú.ù

Sasuke: Ótimo. _Quando você crescer_... - **E nessa parte ele olhou bem para Itachi e Obito**. - ..._eu_ lhe ensino como o homem coloca a tal sementinha.

Taichi: Foi por isso que você ficou com Naruto-sama, _oto-san_?

Todos: OO????

Taichi: Porque não pode colocar sementinha nele e não vai gastar mais dinheiro?

Naruto: Como é que é?

Taichi: Então é melhor eu ficar com um garoto também? o.ô

Todos: NÃO!

Naruto: Não tem nada haver com dinheiro, Taichi. Seu pai está comigo porque ele gosta de me beijar. XD

Sasuke: ¬///¬

Taichi: Mas e se eu não quiser beijar ninguém? ò.o

Obito: Aí você não beija, garoto. Você não é obrigado. Pode até virar sacerdote virgem de Konoha, seu pai não sofre do coração mesmo.

Taichi: O que é virgem?

Sasuke: Um signo. ò.ó

Taichi: Mas eu sou de libra. ô.ô

Itachi: Okay! Chega! Nenhum laço familiar merece isso! Eu me demito! Vou embora!

Sasuke: Se demitir!? Vocês estão EXPLUSOS! Mas se o titio quiser visitar a gente será bem vindo. u.u

Itachi: Titio gosta mais de mim do que de você! ò.ó

Sasuke: Mentira! ò.ó

Obito: Ah, chega! Eu vou assistir futebol com o Kakashi que é a melhor coisa que eu faço.

Itachi: E quando você disse pra mamãe que eu abandonei você na cheche?

Sasuke: Mas você me abandonou!

Itachi: Mentira! Tio, ele tá mentindo!

Taichi: Naruto-sama, eu só vou saber sobre o resto da sementinha quando eu crescer?

Naruto: Isso. ú.ù

Taichi: Então eu vou brincar. Tchau. n.n **- Foi embora inocentemente.**

Naruto: E dizem que ser Hokage dá trabalho...

Sasuke: Eu vou denunciar você por invasão de privacidade. ¬¬

Itachi: Eu fiz um favor, seu mau agradecido! ò.ó

**Continuaram discutindo enquanto Naruto se jogava na cama e Obito falava no celular.**

Obito: Sim, Kakashi. Futebol hoje? Tá, eu levo o sakê. n.n

-

**Fim da aula!**

* * *

Aí está! Agora com Taichi-kun! Pra quem não conhece tem uma foto dele na outra conta. Não sei se vai ter outra vítima depois dessa. 

**Esclarecimentos de aulas**

Cap. passado: Sodomia - Coito anal. O sexo normal requer coito vaginal. Já deu pra entender, não?n.n

Cap. atual: Pedogênese - Forma de reprodução entre larvas. Ou seja, ocorre na fase larvária o que era pra ocorrer na fase adulta XD

* * *

**Review, a alma do negócio!**

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:** Dessa vez foi o Taichi. Teve Naruto e Sasuke mas quem deu a aula foram os dois Uchihas XD

Um abraço, Mandy!

* * *

**Tochi no Mari:** A vítima foi o filhote Uchiha!

Putz! Seis anos! Criança pura e inocente msm. Mas como vc ficou sabendo dessa palavra?

* * *

**FeH-Chan:** Weeeeee!!! Que bom que gostou!!! 

Lee excêntrico e Gaara fechado com explicações curtas e grossas. Ficou mesmo um belo par.

* * *

**Uchiha Giza:** É!! Quarta vc fez dezessete! Tá quase na maior idade, mocinha!!! 

Muitos Uchihas pra você!!!

* * *

**Akasuna no Naty:** A próxima vítima foi o mini-Sasuke. n.n 

Coitado. O que foram fazer com uma criança inocente.

* * *

**Danny:** Taichi, Itachi e Obito!! 

Quer trio melhor? XD

* * *

**KiTSunE:** É. Um dos donhos da Feh era ter GaaLee ensinando sexologia.

Já essa aula foi um pedido da Yue-chan! A missão do Taichi.

* * *

**Marih-chann:** Uchihas em ação!! 

Afinal, Taichi tem a missão de reconstruir o clã Uchiha. n.n

* * *

-

**As abelhinhas produzem o mel n.n**


	3. A morte ensina

**A morte ensina**

**-**

**Pois é. Pra quem não sabe, Orochimaru não tinha morrido. Não... Ele só cansou de levar porradas e foi tirar umas férias. **

**Mas um dia ele voltou pra Konoha.**

Taichi: Oi, moço? n.n

Orochimaru: Huh? Um garotinho! AAAAAAAH! Que bonitinho! Dá vontade de agarrar, morder, lamber e apertar bem forte!

Sasuke: TIRA AS MÃO DO MEU FILHO! ÒÓ!!

Orochimaru: Heim? FILHO DO SASUKE-KUN! ô.ô AAAAAAAAAAH!! DOIS SASUKE-KUN! HOJE É MEU DIA DE SORT...

**POU! **

**Orochimaru:** X.X

**Agora sim ele morreu.** ò.ób

**No céu... **n.n

Orochimaru: Huh! Eu vim pro céu? OO

S. Pedro: Claro que não. O serviço não tá tão avacalhado aqui, mermão. Você tá no inferno cumprindo penitência, mas também vai cumprir pena alternativa. Depois você volta pra ralar na caldeira.

Orochimaru: Que tipo de pena é? Ô.Ó

S. Pedro: Tirar três dúvidas da cabeça de uma criancinha. n.n

Orochimaru: Opa! Criancinha!

S. Pedro: Sim. Hehehehehehehe! XD

---

**Na Terra...**

**Uma menininha de dois anos brincava de duelo ninja entre bonecas em seu quarto. Sora.**

**Sim. Loirinha, de olhos azuis, filha de Shikamaru e Temari.**

**PUF!**

Sora: Huh? o.o

Orochimaru: Ahg! Cof! Cof! Cof! Quanta fumaça, São Pedro! ò.o

Sora: ô.ô...!

Orochimaru: Oi, menina Sora, eu sou o seu...

Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! BONECA GIGANTE! **- Pula em Orochimaru.**

**Alguns minutos depois...**

Orochimaru: OO** - Com o cabelo cheio de lacinhos, e tomando chá com dona Gertrudes e dona Berenice. -** Isso vai dá cagada.¬¬

Sora: Boneca gigante :3

Orochimaru: Tá, eu sou uma boneca gigante. ò.ó E estou aqui para responder todas as suas dúvidas.

Sora: Dúvidas? ô.o

Orochimaru: Sim. Vou dar um exemplo...

Sora: Por que o homem e a mulher se beijam? n.n

Orochimaru: Ahn? Ah... Porque eles se gostam.

Sora: Mas por que tem que se beijar?

Orochimaru: Ora, porque beijo é bom.

Sora: Por que? É só cuspe. ô.ó

Orochimaru: Cuspe é bom. û.û

Sora: Se cuspe é bom por que ninguem gosta de comida babada? X(

Orochimaru: Por que cuspe não é bom com comida. ù.ú

Sora: Mas quando uma pessoa lambe soveti ela baba e mesmo assim otra pessoa lambi.

Orochimaru: Mas sorvete é uma excessão! Ò.Ó

Sora: Por que?

Orochimaru: Porque sorvete é gelado.

Sora: Torta gelada também é, mas ninguem gosta dela babada.

Orochimaru: Torta é outra excessão.

Sora: Mas a echeção não é o soveti?

Orochimaru: Torta é a excessão do sorvete!

Sora: E quem é a echeção da torta?

Orochimaru: Heim?

Sora: O que é echeção? O.ó

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! **- Desmaia.**

---

**No inferno.**

Orochimaru: Ui! Ta quentinho aqui. o.o

Capeta: Já te mandaram de volta, criatura? ò.ó

Orochimaru: To no inferno? T.T

Capeta: Ta, mas volta pra Terra e vai cuidar daquela garotinha, vai

Orochimaru: Mas o que é que eu ganho cuidando dela?

Capeta: Bem... **- Pegando a máquina de calcular. - **Sua sentença é de 894823904309 anos. Se cuidar daquela garotinha podemos descontar 100 anos. ¬¬

Orochimaru: OO

---

**De volta à Terra.**

**Orochimaru acordou no quarto da menina. Agora com vestidinho róseo por cima da roupa.**

Orochimaru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! VOCÊ DE NOVO? °O°

Sora: ÊÊÊÊ!!! Boneca gigante acordou :3 Vai responder mais perguntas? n.n

Orochimaru: Vou sim. T.T

Sora: Como foi que eu nachi? n.n

Orochimaru: Ahn... A cegonha trouxe você. ú.ù

Sora: Cegonha?

Orochimaru: Sim! As cegonhas trabalham colocando os bebês numa frauda e trazendo para os pais.

Sora:...

Orochimaru: Entendeu?

Sora: Mas você não mi respondeu como eu nachi. Só me respondeu quem me trouxe pra cá. ô.ó

Orochimaru: OO

Sora: Como eu nachi? Heim? Heim? Heim :3

Orochimaru: Ahn...

Sora: EU QUERO SABER COMO EU NACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Orochimaru: EW, PIRRALHA! CALA A BOCA!! ÒÓ

Sora: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Orochimaru: \°O°/

Temari: Sora! **- Entrando rápido no quarto.**

Orochimaru: 8) **- Formato de boneca.**

Temari: Hei! Sora! Quer parar de gritar? ò.ó

Sora: Huh? _Yo_, oka-san n.n

Temari: O que aconteceu?

Sora: A boneca gigante não quer me dizer de onde eu nachi. ó.ò

Temari: Boneca gigante? Arh! Cruzes! Preciso definitivamente dizer para o seu pai parar de ir a essas promoções! ò.ó Agora vá dormir, mocinha.

Sora: Mas eu não to com sono.

Temari: Mas criança dorme cedo. **- Colocou a filha na cama e cobriu. -** Vou deixar o abajour ligado. Boa noite.

Sora: Boa noite, oka-san. n.n

**Temari foi embora.**

Orochimaru: Ah, que bom. Agora posso ir embora. ú.ù

Sora: Eu ainda não to com sono! ò.ó

Orochimaru: OO

Sora: Por que Gaara-sama e Lee-san não me dão um primo? Heim? Heim?

Orochimaru: Ora, porque eles são homens! ò.ó

Sora: E daí? -.-

Orochimaru: Ahn... E daí que homens não podem ter filhos. ô.ó

Sora: A cegonha não gosta de homens?

Orochimaru: Hanh!? O.Õ

Sora: A cegonha é preconcheitosa? O.Õ

Orochimaru: OO

Sora: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! A BONECA GIGANTI DISSE QUE A CEGONHA É PRECONCHEITOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Orochimaru: CALA A BOCA, PIRRALHA! ÒoÓ

Sora: Cegonha malvada! Tadinho do titio Gaara e do titio Lee! ToT

Orochimaru: EU NÃO DISSE ISSO!

Sora: NÃO GRITA COMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

**POU! - Alguem abre rapidamente a porta.**

Orochimaru: 8) **- Modo "boneca"**

Shikamaru: Sora? -.- Já não tá tarde pra ficar acordada?

Sora: _Oto-san_, minha boneca disse que a cegonha é preconcheitosa. ó.ò

Shikamaru: Putz! Sua boneca o que? Oo

Sora: Tadinho dos titios. T.T A cegonha não gosta deles juntos.

Shikamaru: A cegonha não é preconceituosa, Sora. E ela gosta dos seus tios assim como você gosta deles. Agora vá dormir.** - Colocou novamente a garota na cama. **- Hm. Sua mãe deixou o abaju ligado? É. Assim você não vai ter pesadelo.

Sora: _Hai._

Shikamaru: Boa noite.

Sora: Boa noite.

(Shikamaru)_ "Tantas estorinhas sobre como os bebês nascem e a Temari conta justamente a mais tosca. _û.û_"_

**Shikamaru fechou a porta.**

Orochimaru: O preguiçoso tava com tanto sono que nem me viu. ¬¬ Bem, eu vou embora.

**PAU!**

Orochimaru: X.X

Sora: Boneca malvada! ò.ó **- Segurando uma frigideira de borracha. -** Disse que a cegonha não gostava dos titios.

Orochimaru: Eu não disse isso! ÒÓ

Sora: DISSE SIIIIIM!

Orochimaru: NÃO GRITA, PORRX!

Sora: ...

Orochimaru: Ah, funcionou. Com você tem que ser assim, não? No palavrão. ò.ó

Sora: ó.ò

Orochimaru: E agora que já está calada...

Sora: OTO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! OKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Orochimaru: \°O°/

Sora: TÃO ME MALTRATANDO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Orochimaru: Não! Pára! Tio Orochi bonzinho, tio Orochi bonzinho... AAAARH!

Sora: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Shikamaru e Temari: SORA!

Orochimaru: OO

Shikamaru e Temari: OROCHIMARU!!!! Ò.Ó

Orochimaru: Não é o que vocês estão pensando! Isso é uma missão! Uma missão divina! Ops! **- Preso pela sombra de Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru: Agora, Temari-chan!

Temari: Feche os olhos, querida. ò.ó** - Com o leque gigante.**

Sora: Sim senhora. n.n

Orochimaru: \°O°/

**PAU!**

---

**No inferno.**

Capeta: Ahá! Ahá! AHAUUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHAUAHAUA! Er... Quer dizer... Tadinho do Orochimaru. XD

**Puf!**

Orochimaru: Voltei pro inferno? ô.ó

Capeta: Pois é.

Orochimaru: VIVAAAAAAAAAAA! **- Abraça o capeta.**

Capeta: Ew! Peraí, mermão! Alto lá. Bem... Caham. Você cumpriu sua missão. Já descontei cem anos da sua pena. Agora ficaram 894823904209 anos.

Orochimaru: Ainda? ò.ó

Capeta: É. Agora outra pena alternativa. Cuidar daquela garota mais uma vez ou dark lemon com Rasputin.

Orochimaru: Eu pego as algemas e o chicote! Bye Bye! **- Vai embora.**

Capeta: Ai, ai... ú.ù

♪ **Tanatanatanatanataam - Celular tocando.**

Capeta: Alô! Faaaaaaaaaaala São Pedro. E aí? Huahauahauahauahauaaa! É. Boa idéia essa de colocar ele pra cuidar daquela garota. E aí? Quem a gente vai sacanear dessa vez? Sadan? Claro, pode mandar!

-

**FIM!**

* * *

**Ps: Sora não me pertence. Foi uma personagem que a Feh-chan criou.**

**Bem, esse é o último capítulo de lições de vida. n.n Tinha que aprontar com o Orochimaru.**

* * *

**Larry A. K. McDowell**

É verdade. A abelinha foi para relembrar os tempos do Flerte. Kakashi e suas conclusões precipitadas n.n

Valeu por estar presente em todas as fics. Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo dessa! 8)

Um abraço!

* * *

**Uchiha Giza**

Hehehehe! Itachi e suas seis Uchihaszinhas. To com pena dele.

Logo você que adora encarnar nele.

ITACHI-KUN! - Agarra Itachi.

Ps: ADOOOOOOOOORO PETER-PAN! XD

* * *

**Akasuna no Naty**

Tadinho. Taichi era uma criança tão pura... O Itachi tinha que estragar.

Mas vamos ser otimistas! O clã Uchiha tem grandes chances de se reconstruir n.nb

* * *

**Danny**

Dessa vez vem o Orochimaru pra fechar a fic. Eu não podia ficar sem avacalhá-lo. XD

Um abraço, Danny!

* * *

**Kamila Youko**

Pronto! Aí está um capítulo com o Orochimaru, Kamila.

Espero que tenha gostado.

* * *

**Uzumaki Mari**

Eis a última vítima, Mari! Nosso caro Orochi!

Você viu essa palavra (sodomia) numa novela? Hm... Com certeza não era novela pra crianças de sete anos, heim! XD

Hahaha! Abraços!

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

_"O sasuke vai matar o itachi, como ele ensina uma coisa dessas para o garoto?"_

O Itachi eu não sei, mas com certeza o Orochimaru vai desejar nunca ter conhecido o Taichi. n.n

Tanto que foi ele que ensinou a Sora.

Melhor deixar esses assuntos para quando ela crescer.

* * *

**Camila**

Hehe! A Feh tem realmente umas fics hilárias. A minha favorita é uma KanTen.

Esse é o último capítulo, Camila. Um bom final de férias pra você!

* * *

**Hina-chan**

_"Eu axava q o obito tinha morrido...obito eh tobi ou tobi eh o obito?"_

Eu sou da corrente que Tobi é Obito disfarçado. Enfim. XD Acabo repassando isso para as fics.

_"Taichi eh espertamente i inteligentimenti bobo"_

Ow... É só uma criancinha inocente**. - Aperta Taichi.** 8)

* * *

**N.m Black**

_"o Taichi tem intelecto de filho do naruto mesmo"_

É a convivência. Eu acho. ô.ô

Um abraço, Black. n.nx

* * *

**Amakase Miharu**

Fechando a fic... Tio purpurina!

Meu alvo favorito para... Hum... Fics de comédia. XD

* * *

**Inuninha**

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, inuinha.

Um abraço procê.

* * *

**Bruuh .x**

Eu ouvia muito essa expressão quando era uma criancinha fofa e inocente que nem o Taichi. n.n

Como a risada é o aditivo da vida, eis mais um capítulo!

Um abraço!

* * *

-

**Be happy**


End file.
